Field of the Invention
The present teachings relate to the preparation of conductive high transparency thin films of single-walled carbon nanotubes (“SWNT”) via a direct synthesis method that produces the desired thin film without subsequent purification, having sheet resistance down to 4623 ohm/square, preferably down to 4500 ohm/square, and transparency of 550 nm light of up to 97%.
Discussion of the Related Art
Flexible, transparent electrodes are utilized in video displays, optical devices, sensors, solar cells, and numerous other electronic devices. These electrodes can be made from transparent conductive thin films composed of various inorganic or metallic materials which in some cases can be brittle, expensive and in limited supply. There is a need for more readily available and physically stable transparent conductive thin films.
Described herein are preparative methods for making thin films composed of SWNTs supported on quartz substrates and exhibiting sheet resistance down to 4623 ohm/square, preferably down to 4500 ohm/square, and transparency of at least 85% at 550 nm.